


Memories

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood, Crying, Dreams, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Laughter, One Shot, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Allura dreams about her childhood on Altea.[Prompt 3: baby pictures/memories]





	Memories

Allura loves Altea. There are many beautiful planets in the galaxy, but her home planet is her favourite. She loves the plants and the wildlife and the landscapes and the buildings and the people… she loves everything.

She especially loves her family. She loves her Father, King Alfor, who cares for everyone on Altea almost as much as he cares for his family. He looks after her and gives her presents and makes sure she has everything she needs. He is such a good Father, and Allura can see why the rest of the Alteans like him so much.

And she loved her mother. Thinking about Mother makes her sad, even after all of this time. It makes Father sad too, and she wonders if he avoids talking about Mother in case it makes him cry. Sometimes, Allura sits with her father, and they both look at pictures of Mother. And they both get sad (sometimes they cry, tears running down their faces as they cuddle), but it is sort of a happy sadness. Because the pictures give them happy memories of Mother, which is why Allura sometimes smiles as she cries – and why Father does too.

Sometimes, Father has meetings with the other Paladins of Voltron. She doesn’t really know what they do, except they all fly big Lions like Father’s and they can form a big machine called Voltron that is really powerful. She doesn’t see much of the others, but she knows they are all from different planets, and are all strong and caring and powerful in their own way. And they are all very kind to Allura when she sees them.

In fact, it was Zarkon, the one who flies the Black Lion, who gave her the helmet that she keeps in her room. She doesn’t remember him giving her the gift (she was too young), but she always puts it on her head whenever she sees him. And he always smiles and says how much it suits her. And he and Father always laugh, and she knows they are the best of friends.

But as much as Allura likes the other Paladins, she doesn’t get to see very much of them when they visit Father. Because they usually have long meetings, and Allura isn’t allowed in the room when they talk. Not that she really minds, because they are probably talking about boring things anyway.

And the meetings mean she gets to spend time with Uncle Coran. Father always gets Uncle Coran (he isn’t her uncle by blood, but that doesn’t stop him being her uncle) to look after her when he is busy, and Allura loves her uncle almost as much as she loves Father. Uncle Coran is funny and silly, and his moustache always makes her giggle.

“What exactly is so amusing about my moustache?” he asks her one day, when Allura can’t stop laughing. He has that look on his face where he is trying to appear serious, but Allura can see the smile hidden behind his expression.

“It’s fluffy and orange,” is her eventual answer.

Uncle Coran raises his eyebrows, but then splutters with laughter. “I could write a book, you know. I could call it _Strange Things Said to Me by Princess Allura_. I’m sure it would be a bestseller.”

Allura laughs even harder.

She loves Uncle Coran. He always makes her laugh, and he lets her get away with things that Father never would – he is the one who (accidentally) taught her to say ‘quiznak’. They always have so much fun together.

And when Father gets out of his meetings, he knows from the smile on her face that she has been having fun. He picks up Allura and looks at Uncle Coran.

“Was she well behaved?” he asks.

Uncle Coran looks at Allura and then smiles. “But of course.”

And he twists the end of his moustache with his fingers, and Allura starts giggling again. Father sighs and rustles her hair. And Allura hugs him, feeling so happy and safe in her Father’s arms…

And then everything gets confusing and muddled, and time is going fast and there is a war and Zarkon is evil and then she is arguing with Father and he looks at her and says goodbye and everything goes hazy…

\---

Allura wakes up. She finds herself in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She lays there for a few ticks, and then she realises: it was a dream. Of course it was a dream.

Allura closes her eyes, wanting to fall back asleep. She wants to experience that dream again, to remember Altea and her father and everyone she knew before everything went wrong. She wants to fall asleep and dream so she can be away from real life for once. Because life is so stressful now, and she just wants some respite.

But she cannot sleep. And now rather bored of lying in bed, Allura decides to get up. She changes into her day clothes and then wanders around the Castle, still a bit groggy from not waking up that long ago. The Castle is very quiet; which makes sense, given that none of the Paladins are up and about at this time of morning.

When she enters the Bridge, she finds Coran doing maintenance checks.

“Good morning, Princess,” he says, smiling. “How are you?”

Allura sighs, wanting to talk about her dream but stopping herself. Then she smiles. “I’m all right. How are you?”


End file.
